Claire's Search
by GameRecker77
Summary: Claire Redfield...After Surviving multiple outbreaks of Zombies and other B.O.W's Her search for her brother, Chris Redfield, continues. Up until now Claire's search has come to no avail, but will an anonymous message from "An old friend" change that? Rated M just in case DISCLAIMER: All RE characters belong to CAPCOM
1. Prelude

The noise of the landing plane had filled the area.

Airports,ironically, had become a frequent and familiar sight to Claire after she had left Terrasave, to continue her search. Her search for her brother Chris. She had been searching for him ever since he had left the airforce and joined S.T.A.R.S. She had had a brief reunion with him in the arctic,only for him to leave her again.  
She recently had gotten anonymous word from someone who might have information on Chris's location, supposedly from an old friend. She was both excited yet suspicious when she received the message. Excited that she may yet find her brother, but suspicious about who this person was, and whether it was a trap. The conversation had read something like this.

Anonymous - Word of your search is getting around  
Claire - Who is this?!  
Anonymous - An old friend  
Claire - Huh?  
Anonymous - Meet me at the airport, my flight arrives at 10:20 am, Tuesday

Claire assumed that the person knew where she was, and went to the local airport. It was now 11:40 am, on Tuesday, it appears as though the flight had been delayed. Likely to recent severe storms in the area.  
The plane is large, especially for the small town Claire had currently been residing in. The town had only a small population of 4000 people, tiny compared to the 100,000 Racoon City had up kept.  
Racoon City...the Nightmare that had occurred in 1998. The truth on what had occurred during that hell had never been revealed to the public, nor was the Hardville airport incident...  
The airplane doors had opened, Claire was dyeing with anticipation, and watching very closely with her sharp blue eyes. She expected hundreds of people to come swarming out of the plane, but was surprised when she saw only one figure emerge, and look up at the bright sun, pausing for a few seconds. She could not determine who it was from here, and went to wait at the terminal gate.

She waited for what seemed like hours (but was really only about 30 minutes) in the lounge waiting for the person. She presumed he, or she, probably were collecting baggage and going through customs, like she had done many times before in her travels. While she was waiting, she realized that she probably should have dressed up for the occasion, rather than just wearing jeans and one of her favourite t-shirts. She felt respite, noticing that at least her hair was nice and neat, in a ponytail, just as she had always liked it.

Claire jumped at a touch of a hand at her shoulder and quickly turned around, to see someone standing there. "Erm Ms Redfield i presume?"  
Quickly examining the figure, Claire noted that She was a short woman, wearing glasses and a suit comprising of a white shirt with grey coat and skirt, with leggings and heels. Definently the government type. "Yes, but Claire is fine though, And who are you, may I ask?"  
the Short woman replied "Ingrid Hunnigan, i work for the D.S.O, and I have to say, we have been quite impressed by your actions and skills Ms Redfield"  
"What are you talking about?" Claire suspiciously replied, not sure what to expect.  
"Rockfort island, The Arctic, Hardville airport, your many protests against Biological warfare and the development of B.O.W's"  
Claire Gasped. "How do you know about those?!"  
"We have been keeping an eye on you for quite sometime. One of our agents asked us to do so. A friend of yours actually."  
"What are you talking about?"  
The woman gestured towards Claire to follow. "It's not safe to talk here, follow me and I can tell you anything you want."

**Author's Note - I am new to this site, and this is my first ever fan fiction, i am looking for some constructive criticism on both my story and writing style.I would also like to know whether you think i should continue writing this story. Any type of reply is much appreciated, and i hope you enjoy my Story :)**


	2. Chapter - 1

**Authors Notes : Thanks for the reviews you three. may jebir Claire was always my favourite to hahaha, in my opinion, she deserves to be a playable character in the next game. MalMarvelWho of course i am going to write more, it was your idea for me to write a fan fiction anyway. and xjillvalentinex I can't really think of a way to bring Steve back to life at the moment, but i will try my best to include him somehow. Perhaps i could mention him in a chapter or two._ I am open to idea's anyone, so if anyone feels like suggesting something, go right ahead!_**

Claire sat in the small, basic office. It was a run of the mill type of office. The kind where the entire room consists of a desk, 2 or 3 chairs, a Computer, a filing cabinet or 2 and some kind of fake plant. Her chair was uncomfortable, and she had trouble imagining how anybody could spend all day in an office sitting on it. It was digging into her back and no matter how hard she tried, Claire was unable to find a comfortable position to sit in it. But she did not mind, she was there, in that office, waiting, waiting for the information to arrive. Although she did not know who...or what...would come through that door, but Claire was certain. Certain that whoever it was that came through that door, had information, for her, about Chris.

Claire had been completely unaware of what was going on, on the other side of that heavy brass oblivious to the commotion going on. It was not until the door was flung open did she realize something was amiss, and that something was flying, no, tumbling right towards her.

Claire all but flipped the office desk in trying to get out of the way, but her attempt was futile. She hit the ground and the person landed right on top of her, forcing her left side into the ground. The person must have been of a fairly big build, as Claire, no matter how hard she pushed, could not get them off. She Groaned "Get off of me!" She could not see, her face was being pushed into the carpet.

All of a sudden, the weight was lifted off of her. She was yanked to her feet. Claire Cringed as she heard the thud of the man hitting the floor. "No time to explain we gotta go!" "What are you ta..." But before Claire could finish, someone had grabbed her arm as was pulling her, trying to run. Claire did not know why, but she decided not to resist, but to run with the person.

They ran through the office building. "QUICK CLOSE THE DOORS" "LOCK DOWN ALL EXITS" "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE" Orders were being yelled everywhere, at everyone "DON'T LET THE FUGITIVES ESCAPE" They ran towards the main exit. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. A noise that Claire was all to familiar with. But that did not matter at the moment, she was in danger and adrenaline had kicked in. Claire was in survival mode... They shoved through people, furniture being knocked over left right and center. "WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT" Claire shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping, praying that this person would hear her. The man squeezed her arm slid over a table, but Claire was not prepared, and her legs refused to attempt the maneuver She had toppled head first over the table, but that did not stop the man. He was determined. Determined to escape. He dragged Claire across the floor, and slowed down enough for Claire to bring herself back upright.

They were on the homestretch, sprinting now. They tore open the double doors, and took a sharp left, nearly sending Claire flying again. Claire looked around at the familiar town, knowing in her heart she could never return here. This realization was short-lived as she was thrown into the back seat of a car. "DRIVE, DRIVE. GO"

It was not until now that Claire looked up at the man. She recognized the man. Claire Recognized his well-kept, blonde hair. His deep blue eyes. The seriousness of his face. Claire recognized, and hissed out in shock "LEON?!"


End file.
